urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels of Darkness
]] Angels of Darkness (2011) — Anthology List of Authors Editor: Ilona Andrews Contributors: Ilona Andrews (UF), Nalini Singh (PNR), Meljean Brook (PNR), Sharon Shinn (PNR) Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description Tales of alpha angels...from four alpha authors. They soar through the night, unearthly creatures of legends and lore. Four masters of urban fantasy and paranormal romance explore the rapture of the heavens above, and the darkness below in four all-new stories of angels and guardians, and good and evil. ~ Goodreads | Angels of Darkness Supernatural Elements Angels, vampires, werewolves, shifters, List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Angel's Wolf" by Nalini Singh — Guild Hunter #3.5 In the spellbinding universe of the Guild Hunters, a vampire becomes obsessed with the seductive angel who rules the Louisiana territory. But in her court, all is not what it appears to be. ❖ — Noel, the vampire who was brutalized in an earlier Guild Hunter book and who is healed in body but still not recovered emotionally from his ordeal, is sent away from Raphael's Tower to guard the deceptively fragile looking Nimra whose territory is New Orleans - but Noel knows that no angel rises to power by being weak. ❖ "Alphas: Origins" by Ilona Andrews — Alphas Series #0.5 A woman is kidnapped into a world divided by a superhuman civil war. As the captive of an irresistibly dangerous male, she has two choices: submit and become a pawn, or take hold of her own destiny. ❖ — An unfortunate pit stop, changes a field trip mom's life forever. Now her survival and that of her daughter depends on her bond to the frightening, Lucas, who is part man and part beast. This is a prequel for a new series, and the world is a fusion of paranormal and sci-fi. ❖ — "Nocturne" by Sharon Shinn — Samaria series (no number) Accepting a position in a secluded and whispered-about mansion, a woman soon discovers the source of its mystery: the blind, tormented angel who lives there, and whose secrets could now destroy them both. ❖ — A despondent blind angel is brought back to life by a woman who is no fan of angels. The relationship is built as both of the leads come to trust each other and learn to move beyond the past that has limited their lives. ❖ "Ascension" by Meljean Brook — The Guardians series 7.5 When vampires disappear from a community he's protecting, a world-weary Guardian doesn't know what evil he's hunting, but he'd rather hunt alone than accept help from his ex-lover and fellow Guardian, Radha. But Radha refuses to leave him, because she's determined not just to help him save the community...but to save him. ❖ — Concerned for her former friend, Radha drops in on fellow Guardian Marc who is on the hunt for what Marc suspects is a Demon 'poisoning' the minds of humans in his territory and though Radha is the mistress of illusion, after 140 years, it may be time clear up the misunderstanding that ended their friendship. ❖ ~ Source: Goodreads | Angels of Darkness (Alphas, #0.5; Guild Hunter, #3.5; The Guardians, #7.5; Samaria) Cover Artist Artist: John Blumen Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley * Book data: Paperback, 406 pages, Pub Oct 4-2011, ISBN-0425243125 External Links Book—about, etc: *Goodreads | Angels of Darkness - by Ilona Andrews *Fang-tastic Fiction: Angels of Darkness (Anthology) *Publication Listing: Angels of Darkness ~ ISFdb Author Pages for book: *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Angels of Darkness - Meljean Brook *Alphas: Origins Authors Websites: *ILONA ANDREWS *Nalini Singh *Meljean Brook *Sharon Shinn Series pages: *Goodreads | Nalini Singh (Author of Angels' Blood) *Goodreads | The Guardians series by Emma Holly *Goodreads | Kate Daniels series *Nalini Singh - GUILD HUNTER SERIES Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Artist: *John Blumen - FoundFolios Reviews: *Romance Around the Corner: Review: Angels of Darkness (Anthology) by Nalini Singh, Ilona Andrews, Meljean Brook and Sharon Shinn *Reflections on Reading Romance: Early Review of Angels of Darkness Anthology *Review: Angels of Darkness Anthology - Love To Read For Fun *Rosario's Reading Journal: Angels of Darkness anthology *Impressions...: Review: Angels of Darkness with Ilona Andrews, Nalini Singh, Meljean Brook and Sharon Shinn *REVIEW: Angels of Darkness by Ilona Andrews, Meljean Brook, Sharon Shinn, and Nalini Singh Category:Anthologies Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Set in New Orleans